


A Hot Pink Sofa

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Spot and Race buy a couch.





	A Hot Pink Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> So Race and Spot buy a couch. Very fluff. You're welcome.

“Race I swear to god. We are not getting a bright pink sectional! It’s half the size of our living room!” Spot exclaimed as his boyfriend flopped onto the giant cushions, grinning like a child in a candy store.

“But please Spotty! It’s so cute! Come on, I know you like pink. You just don’t want to admit it. You don’t always have to act so tough Spotty.” Race grinned wider than the cheshire cat up at him. 

“I’m not sayin that I don’t like pink.” Spot grunted, crossing his arms and glaring at Race. “I’m just saying that we don’t need a giant pink fucking sofa in the middle of our living room!” He declared. Race huffed loudly at him, and continued to look through the store at the other, less superior couches. Flopping from cushion to cushion sighing as he did.

“Spottyyyyyy!” Race whined as they made their way back to the entrance of the store, seemingly having no luck with the other furniture. “All of these couches suck! They’re so ugly!” He wrapped his arms around Spot’s neck as he looked at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“Race,” Spot began as he wrapped his arms around Race’s waist. “We are not getting the pink couch. For the last time! And don’t hit me with that ‘defending my masculinity’ bullshit. I just don’t want a giant pink couch in my apartment.” He pecked Race’s cheek, and attempted to pull away. Race pulled him back and nuzzled his face into Spots neck. Spot laughed at him and rubbed small circles on his waist.

“Ahem.” A voice pulled Spot’s thoughts away from the boy in his arms. A salesman stood awkwardly behind the pair. He had a polite smile on his face as he looked on at the boys.

“Are you finding everything alright? Have you decided one to purchase?” He asked Spot.

“No I don’t thi-aaah.” Spot began, but was cut off when he felt Race kissing lightly against his neck. His face still buried against him, so the man couldn’t see. The salesman gave him a strange glance, but continued on. A red tint crept onto Spot’s face as he listened to the man.

“Well, just let me know when you do decide. I’ll be over there.” He began to walk away, but right at that moment, Race but down on his neck and Spot yelped.

“Wait!” He called out. He could feel Race begin to smooth his tongue over where he just bit. The salesman turned around, his eyes wide with shock at Spot’s sudden outburst, but quickly recovered and went back into customer service mode. “Actually, I-I think we’ll take this one.” 

 

Race smirked as he leaned into Spot’s body. “I’m glad we could finally decide on a couch Spotty.” He laughed as Spot glared at him.

“The only reason this fucking monstrosity is in our house, is because you are a fucking snake Higgins.” Spot crossed his arms and leaned back into the giant pink sofa that now sat in their living room.

“Awe, don’t be like that Spotty.” Spot just turned his head in the opposite direction, ignoring Race. “We could continue what we started in the store.” Race gave him a little nudge as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Spot still didn’t look at him. Race sighed, and leaned over to Spot’s neck. “C'mon Spot. I know you thought it was fun. Especially with that salesman standing right there. I know you liked it.” He was peppering kisses over his neck as he spoke. Finally he bit into his neck like he did at the store, and Spots head finally snapped back over to him.

“A fucking snake Higgins.” He growled at Race before he pulled him into his lap. He began to attack Race’s mouth. Race laced his fingers into Spots hair and pulled. Spot held onto Race’s waist, tight. Spot began to litter kisses down Race’s jaw as he panted.

“We’re going to destroy this fucking couch.” Spot growled as he continued his path down Race’s jaw. “But we’re going to destroy it a different way first.” Spot bit down on Race’s neck and all he could let out was a small whine, and shake his head in agreement. 

Spot laughed and shoved Race onto his back on the cushions, straddling his lap. “I guess this thing is good for something.” Spot laughed out before bending down to resume his attack on Race.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on tumblr please. @2-for-a-penny


End file.
